Therefore Infirm
by conradloren
Summary: Sometimes that happens. Your life is not what is supposed to be. The gang of Otto, Reggie, Twister and Sam is damaged and therefore infirm.


«Чёрт по бери, ес ли бы зна ла, что дождь прев ра тит ся в та кое, я бы не по еха ла», - Ред жи изо всех сил вгля дыва лась в до рогу, но во да це ликом за тап ли вала ло бовое стек ло. Двор ни ки не спа сали. Ког да она са дилась в ма шину, бы ло пас мурно, но ни чего не пред ве щало бе ды. Впро чем, у при роды нет пло хой по годы: прос то на по бережье приш ла осень.

Де вуш ка по ряд ком нер вни чала, по это му ве ла ма шину так мед ленно, как толь ко мог ла. Ра дио, как от вле ка ющий фак тор, то же бы ло не замед ли тель но от клю чено.

На конец, с го рем по полам она при пар ко валась у кро шеч но го дву хэтаж но го кот теджа.

Сквозь пе лену дож дя Ред жи на ви дела, что Но эла ни сто ит на крыль це с зон ти ком. Ко неч но, они с от цом жда ли её при бытия. Сер дце де вуш ки вдруг сжа лось, ког да она пред ста вила при ём ную мать, ко торая вот уже ка кое-то вре мя сто яла на сквоз ня ке и тре вож но вгля дыва лась вдаль.

Им бы ло бы не выно симо по терять ещё и ме ня.

Де вуш ка ра зулась в ма шине и бо сиком выс ко чила на до рогу. Прик ры ва ясь пап кой, как зон том, Ра кета в нес коль ко прыж ков ока залась на крыль це.

— Жуть, что де ла ет ся. Да, ма ма? — Реж ди по цело вала по жилую жен щи ну в щё ку, и они вдво ём заш ли в дом.  
— Хо рошо, что ты вы еха ла рань ше, — от ве тила Но эла ни, — я уж бы ло ду мала зво нить и го ворить, чтоб ты ос та валась до ма.

Ред жи за кута лась в тёп лый плед и выт ряхну ла во ду из во лос.

Вот те бе и од на из при чин но сить ко рот кую стриж ку.

— Где па па? Он спит?  
— Уже нет. Я ска зала ему, что ты за едешь, — жен щи на за семе нила на кух ню, — да вай я сде лаю па ру бу тер бро дов, и тог да мы вмес те под ни мем ся к не му».  
—Идёт. Те бе нуж на по мощь?  
—Нет. Поч ти всё уже го тово. Ты при сядь по ка.

Ред жи на кив ну ла и пе реш ла из ма лень кой ку хонь ки в по ряд ком зах ламлён ную гос ти ную.

На до бы им по мочь ра зоб рать всё это. Да толь ко ког да?

На са мом де ле Ред жи лу кави ла. У неё бы ло сво бод ное вре мя, да же, по жалуй, слиш ком мно го. Да, до обе да она бы ла за нята в «Аку ле», но ве чера она про води ла до воль но бес по лез но. Они ли бо за виса ли все вмес те в га раже у Род ри гиса, ли бо она ва лялась в кро вати с её ны неш ним пар нем.

Ред жи се ла в ма лень кое крес ло и прис тро ила но ги на сто лик. Звук ка пель, бь ющих о кры шу, ус по ка ивал, но бы ло в нём и что-то уг не та ющее.

Де вуш ка вдруг за мети ла жур нал, на ко торый она по ложи ла свои бо сые пят ки.

От но ситель но не дав ний вы пуск «Стей тбор динга» с его ли цом на об ложке. На до приз нать, что в пос ледние пол го да этот па рень стал мель кать бук валь но вез де. Это бы ла боль ная те ма, ко торую ник то не смел под ни мать вслух. Ред жи лишь уди вилась, уви дев жур нал в до ме от ца. Про лис тав вы пуск, она ед ва удер жа ла се бя от то го, что бы не на чать чи тать ин тервью. Де вуш ка заш вырну ла жур нал за ди ван.

Там те бе и мес то.

Но ела ни поз ва ла её и всу чила под нос.  
—Иди пер вая, Ред жи. Па па бу дет те бе так рад.  
Чем бли же Ра кета под хо дила к спаль не ро дите лей, тем от чётли вее ста новил ся за пах ле карств.  
Но нит рогли церин не име ет за паха. Так что это не боль ше, чем иг ра её во об ра жения.

Она ос то рож но пос ту чалась в ком на ту от ца. Каж дый раз, за ходя сю да, она мыс ленно го тови ла се бя к то му, что уви дит не мощ но го ста рика в ок ру жении слиш ком мяг ких по душек. Ред жи на бо ялась сор вать ся и за выть в го лос. Де ти не дол жны ви деть сво их ро дите лей в та ком сос то янии. Тог да уж и прав да зем ля ухо дит из-под ног.

Рей её по радо вал. Он по луле жал на кро вати, это прав да, но выг ля дел луч ше, чем в прош лый раз. Уви дев дочь, он от ло жил кни гу. Это то же не ос та лось без вни мания Ред жи. Рань ше, в бы лые день ки, у не го не бы ло вре мени на чте ние.

—Па па, как ты се год ня? — она по цело вала муж чи ну в мор щи нис тую щё ку и се ла на кра юшек кро вати. Но ела ни то же бы ла здесь. Она се ла в крес ло, что сто яло в уг лу, и с бес по кой ством наб лю дала за раз го вором от ца и до чери.

Слиш ком уж мно го приш лось по нер вни чать этой жен щи не в пос леднее вре мя. Что ж, как и всем нам.

—Мне луч ше. Дав ле ние приш ло в нор му. Врач го ворит, что глав ное не вол но вать ся. Но ты зна ешь, сто ит толь ко лишь по думать о нём, толь ко лишь вспом нить его ли цо…

У Ред жи са мой на бежа ли слё зы на гла за.

—Да, он был не из тех лю дей, ко торых мож но прос то так за быть».  
—А до кумен ты? — спро сила Ред жи ед ва слыш но.  
—Нет, не мо гу. Спа сибо Но ела ни, мне не приш лось да же смот реть на них, — Рей под нял ру ку и про тянул её же не. Та под ня лась с крес ла и сжа ла его ла донь в сво ей. — Я ду маю, что ещё не го тов его от пустить. По нима ешь, Ред жи, ещё нет.

Ред жи кив ну ла и смах ну ла выс ту пив шую сле зу. Вне зап но ей ста ло не лов ко быть здесь. По чему она рань ше не за меча ла, как по жел те ла ко жа от ца, а эти се дые во лос ки в его бро вях.

О Бог мой, да же в бро вях!

Имен но к ним она мыс ленно воз вра щалась сно ва и сно ва, ког да еха ла на зад в го род.  
Дождь прек ра тил ся, но всё вок руг дей стви тель но на поми нало сти хий ное бедс твие. Па ру раз ей приш ло вы бирать дру гую до рогу, так как упав шие от вет ра де ревья пе рек ры ли про езд.

«Те перь ми нимум че тыре дня нель зя ку пать ся в оке ане, — ма шиналь но по дума ла де вуш ка и тут же от дёрну ла се бя.

Ты боль ше и так не ка та ешь ся на сёр фе.

Ту пик, в ко тором ког да-то на ходи лись до ма Рок ке тов, Род ги рисов и Дал лардов те перь был ед ва за селён. Дом мис те ра и мис сис Стип ле тонов пус то вал уже лет семь. От че го-то их вну ки не за хоте ли все лять ся сю да. Ред жи кра ем уха слы шала, что их де ти жи вут в Лос-Ан дже лесе.

Сем пе ре ехал из го рода поч ти два го да на зад. Ро дите лей он заб рал прак ти чес ки сра зу пос ле это го. С день га ми и по ложе ни ем, ко торые те перь за нимал Каль мар, ему и Шер ри ну жен был бо лее пред ста витель ный дом.

Ос та вал ся один лишь Род ри гес, и на до от дать ему дол жное: он был здесь. Его ро дите ли пе ре еха ли в Ев ро пу к родс твен ни кам, фак ти чес ки по дарив дом ему и Лар су. Стар ший брат бы вал здесь ред ко, так как ра ботал и жил в Фе ник се.

Что же ка са ет ся Ред жи, она не зна ла, по чему ещё здесь. Де вуш ка окон чи ла уни вер си тет год на зад, но так и не наш ла ра боту. По прав де го воря, она не очень-то и ис ка ла. На вер ное, глу по бы ло ссы лать ся на это как на при чину, но с раз ва лом их бан ды у неё опус ти лись ру ки. А по том неп ри ят ности на вали лись од на за дру гой.

Ра кета ос та вила ма шину пе ред до мом. Дос тав из са лона тёп лую ху ди, де вуш ка по ёжи лась от по рывов вет ра.

Осень, я не люб лю те бя.

Ред жи пос мотре ла че рез до рогу и уви дела то, что и ожи дала уви деть. Дверь га ража её дру га бы ла при от кры та, и внут ри го рел свет.

—При вет, я не опоз да ла? — она по тяну ла дверь вверх.  
Её встре тила все го од на па ра глаз.  
—Не опоз да ла ку да? Раз ве ты не слы шала, что ре пети ции се год ня не бу дет? — Мо рис сто ял воз ле гру ды на вален ных од на на дру гую ко робок. Гла за бы ли ед ва вид ны из-за ры жей чёл ки и низ ко над ви нутой шап ки, ко торую те перь па рень прос то не сни мал.  
Ред жи грус тно улыб ну лась про се бя, вспом нив, что ког да они бы ли ма лень кие, что-то по доб ное но сил Ларс.

Ка жет ся, всё дви жет ся по кру гу в этом ми ре.

—По чему не бу дет?» – спро сила она, зак ры вая за со бой дверь га ража.  
—Май ки не смог у ехать из-за по годы, — объ яс нил ей Род ри гес, — он что, не ска зал те бе?  
Майк был тем са мым вре мен ным друж ком Ред жи ны.

—Я как-то не спра шива ла, — рав но душ но отоз ва лась та, — я при вык ла, что вы си дите здесь каж дый ве чер как куч ка от бро сов, — де вуш ка от кры ла бу тыл ку пи ва и плюх ну лась в крес ло.  
—И ты си дишь вмес те с на ми, — Мо рис во дил ру ками по ста рым ве щам, как бы не ре ша ясь, ни вы кинуть их, ни дос тать.

Они по мол ча ли нем но го, а по том Ред жи на ска зала:  
—Я бы ла у Рея.  
Мо рис взял се бе бу тыл ку пи ва и опус тился ря дом с Ра кетой. Де вуш ка за мети ла, что из кар ма на его вет ровки что-то вы пира ло.

—Он ста ра ет ся дер жать ся, — она по меш ка ла, преж де чем про дол жить, — я ви дела у не го жур нал с ним на об ложке. Но я не уве рена, ви дел ли Рей. Ка жет ся, сей час он поч ти не вы ходит из сво ей ком на ты.  
—Уб лю док те перь прак ти чес ки вез де, — от ус та лос ти Мо рис спря тал ли цо в ла донях, — но не бу дем о грус тном.  
—Что у те бя в кар ма не?  
—Я же ска зал, не бу дем о грус тном.  
—Мо рис.

Па рень вздох нул и по тянул ся в кар ман. Ред жи уз на ла пред мет поч ти сра зу, хо дя и не ви дела его уже мно гие го ды.  
Ви де окас се та.  
Та кая, на ка кую Род ри гес поч ти всег да сни мал их в детс тве.

—Бред, что ты на шёл это имен но сей час, ког да он умер, — вы тара щила гла за де вуш ка, - сколь ко лет ты уже не сни мал?  
—Я бро сил сра зу же, как твой брат съ ехал, — бес цвет но отоз вался Мо рис.  
—Что на ней?  
—Хо чешь пос мотреть?

Ре бята под ня лись в дом, и Ред жи на уз на ла это ощу щение пус то ты. Та кой дом был оп ре делён но слиш ком боль шим для од но го че лове ка. Ров но, как и дом её от ца был слиш ком боль шим для неё.  
Они по туши ли свет, и на сте не по яви лось изоб ра жение.

—Я пом ню этот день, — про шеп та ла де вуш ка, — это со рев но вания на по бережье.  
Ре бятам бы ло слыш но, что на ули це сно ва по шёл ли вень.  
—Твис тер, ты сни ма ешь, сни ма ешь, да? — его го лос и че рез се кун ду дре дас тая го лова по яви лась в кад ре.

—Твис тер. Ме ня уже лет де сять боль ше ник то так не зо вёт, — без звуч но зад ви гались гу бы Род ри гиса.

По эту сто рону эк ра на ре бята не про рони ли ни сло ва. Лишь ми га ющий свет то и де ло тра гичес ки ос ве щал их ли ца, об ра щен ные к сте не.


End file.
